Interpretes y casamenteros
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Echizen no sabía qué era lo que Kirihara quería o lo que Fuji pretendía, pero sí sabía que no quería ser parte de ello. [Kirihara/Liliadent]


**Interpretes y casamenteros**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

* * *

Pasar la noche en una cama cómoda y comenzar la mañana luego de que amaneciera —aunque todavía demasiado temprano para su gusto— era un buen cambio después de tantos días durmiendo en el suelo de una cueva y levantándose mucho antes que el sol.

Aun así, para Echizen no era tan agradable empezar el día siendo interceptado en el momento en que entró a la cafetería por un estudiante de Rikkai, el cual lucía demasiado despierto aunque no eran más de las siete de la mañana. Ni siquiera Tooyama era así; él pasaba las primeras horas bostezando y restregando sus ojos, sin molestar a nadie.

Echizen fulminó con su mirada a Kirihara, quien no se quitó del medio ni dejó de sonreír.

—Echizen —dijo Kirihara, aparentemente ignorando lo molesto que estaba siendo—, hablas inglés ¿no?

Eso no era algo que Echizen esperaba escuchar, por lo que por un momento no supo cómo responder.

Cuando alguien le preguntaba eso, usualmente era en busca de ayuda con sus tareas, pero Echizen dudaba que Kirihara tuviese intenciones de estudiar o que la idea de estudiar inglés hiciese que Kirihara se viese tan animado.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió Echizen con cierta desconfianza. La sonrisa de Kirihara se agrandó.

—No estoy seguro si esta mañana Yagyuu-senpai es Yagyuu-senpai —pronunció Kirihara velozmente— y Oshitari-san es... —Kirihara miró de un lado a otro antes de encogerse de hombros y decir—: raro y de Hyoutei, así que tendrás que ayudarme.

¿En qué? Echizen no sabía ni tampoco le importaba. Quería desayunar e ir a jugar tenis, sin verse involucrado en lo que fuese que Kirihara estaba pensando.

—No quiero.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Kirihara de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos, gesto que no llegaba a ser ni la mitad de atemorizante que era cuando Sanada lo hacía—. ¡Es una orden de tu senpai!

Era un hecho que Kirihara era mayor que él, pero ni en su actitud ni en su extraña forma de pedir un favor parecía serlo.

Echizen resopló y alzó la visera de su gorra.

—Técnicamente —dijo, caminando para esquivar a Kirihara y alejarse de él— no somos del mismo colegio...

Una vez más, Echizen vio su camino bloqueado por el estudiante de Rikkai antes de poder dar más de un par de pasos.

—Me vas a ayudar —insistió Kirihara, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No —la respuesta de Echizen fue resuelta y esta vez se movió antes que Kirihara reaccionara. Aun así, alguien más se interpuso su camino.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Fuji, con su sonrisa de siempre—. Tengo curiosidad.

Echizen observó sorprendido a su senpai, sin estar seguro desde qué momento Fuji se había acercado a escuchar, mas un segundo después sacudió su cabeza. Si Fuji estaba interesado, mucho menos quería involucrarse.

—Entonces ayúdalo —pronunció Echizen.

—No —dijo Kirihara con rapidez, mirando con desconfianza a Fuji, y un segundo después tomó a Echizen de un brazo—. Simplemente ven, Echizen —ordenó y comenzó a andar sin soltarlo.

La sorpresa hizo que Echizen lo siguiese por inercia en lugar de poner resistencia y en cuestión de segundos descubrió que Kirihara estaba llevándolo a la mesa en la que Liliadent estaba desayunando solo.

Eso al menos explicaba por qué Kirihara estaba buscando a alguien que hablase inglés.

—¡Uza-uza! —gritó Kirihara en cuanto estuvieron frente a la mesa y obligó con un jalón a que Echizen se sentara en una de las sillas vacías, antes de también tomar asiento junto a Liliadent y sonreírle.

Liliadent dejó la taza humeante de la que había estado bebiendo a un lado y saludó a Echizen con un gesto, mirando de reojo a Kirihara con obvia confusión.

—Bien, dile. —Kirihara se inclinó hacia adelante, expectante.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Echizen con brusquedad, mirando sobre su hombro a Fuji, quien los había seguido y estaba manteniendo poca distancia.

Era obvio que Kirihara no planeaba dejarlo en paz pronto, Fuji parecía tener las mismas intenciones y Echizen mismo comenzaba a querer entender qué estaba pasando.

—Hice lo que dije que haría —explicó Kirihara, sin dejar de observar a Liliadent mientras hablaba—. Lo vengué. Gané. Así que quiero mi premio.

—Ryoma, what's going on? —intervino Liliadent, paseando su mirada de Kirihara a Echizen.

Tener a Liliadent como compañero de habitación había hecho que, en una sola noche, Echizen lo apreciara por su nada molesta compañía, por lo que decidió responderle con sinceridad.

—I don't know —dijo antes de dirigirse a Kirihara con una pizca de impaciencia—. ¿Premio?

Entre más rápido se revelase qué era lo que Kirihara quería, más pronto podría volver a su día lleno de tenis.

—Cuando el héroe salva el día —comenzó Kirihara enderezando su postura, alzando su cabeza e inflando su pecho, sin apartar su vista de Liliadent ni dejar de sonreír— y venga la muerte de su aliado siempre recibe una recompensa. Como un banquete o un tesoro o un beso de la princesa o una espada nueva. ¿Entiendes? —Echizen no entendía, aun así dejó que Kirihara imaginase lo mejor de su silencio y continuara—. Bueno, estamos hablando de tenis así que no es lo mismo, pero es parecido y Niou-senpai me aseguró...

En ese punto Echizen dejó de escucharlo.

Lo que Kirihara estaba diciendo no tenía sentido y aunque quizás la culpa era, en cierta forma, de Niou, eso no cambiaba que era Kirihara el que se había creído algo que no aplicaba en la vida real ni en el tenis.

—Veo —dijo Fuji, interrumpiendo la explicación sin fin ni lógica de Kirihara, al tiempo que se apoyó en el espaldar de la silla en la que estaba sentado Echizen—. Tenemos que ayudarlo, ¿no crees, Echizen?

Echizen no tuvo tiempo de responder ni pensar, pues Fuji decidió dirigirse a Liliadent.

—Kirihara likes you —dijo Fuji— and wants to date you.

Por un momento, la mesa en la que se encontraban quedó en absoluto silencio, con todos los presentes observando a Fuji con fijeza.

—Is that true? —cuestionó Liliadent en voz baja, girando su cabeza un poco hacia Echizen.

Kirihara parecía estar conteniéndose de comenzar a preguntar qué era lo que estaban hablando y Fuji continuaba sonriendo, tan tranquilo como si no tuviese ninguna intención de involucrarse más.

Era obvio que si ayudaba ahora a Kirihara y le decía la verdad a Liliadent, Kirihara lo buscaría de nuevo para lo mismo; además, Kirihara merecía pagar por impedirle ir a desayunar y Liliadent sin duda se encargaría de que Kirihara no volviese a acercársele.

Con eso en mente, Echizen sonrió y se dirigió a Liliadent.

—Yes.

Echizen esperaba que, al escuchar eso, Liliadent usara una de sus miradas más frías que el hielo y espantara a Kirihara con eso o que fuese por su raqueta y lo retase a un partido en el que volarían chispas de colores y que haría que Kirihara no volviese a querer usar a nadie de interprete para decirle algo sin sentido a Liliadent. Eso sería lo ideal, pues al menos vería un juego digno para comenzar el día.

Aun así, Liliadent fijó su vista en la taza que continuaba sobre la mesa, con sus orejas tan rojas que parecía realmente avergonzado aunque su expresión no lo demostraba, y luego de un largo momento asintió con su cabeza.

Fuji rió suavemente.

Por su parte, Echizen observó a Liliadent con sus ojos tan abiertos como su boca, incrédulo y esperando a que Liliadent dijese algo que negase la respuesta que había dado con ese gesto, mas eso no sucedió.

—¿Y bien? —murmuró Kirihara, mirando expectante a Liliadent al tiempo que le dio un codazo a Echizen—. ¿Fuji-san sí le dijo lo que era? ¿Uza-uza ya sabe?

—Sí. —Echizen se levantó, listo para salir a trote antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiesen retenerlo allí por más tiempo—. Ahora están saliendo, felicidades.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Kirihara y Echizen habría considerado eso una victoria si las mejillas de Kirihara no se hubiesen tornado del mismo color que su piel cuando se convertía en un demonio en la cancha.

—¿Eh? —la voz de Kirihara apenas era un murmullo—. ¿Uh?

—Felicidades, Kirihara-kun —añadió Fuji, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Esa no era la reacción de Echizen esperaba, mas le daba la oportunidad de escapar y así lo hizo, aprovechando la distracción de los tres.

No estaba seguro de qué tanta culpa tenía al haber ayudado a Fuji en su broma, pero no tenía intenciones de quedarse a pagar por ello trabajando como interprete para la pareja que parecía haberse formado.

Fuji podía encargarse de eso, si es que tenía tantas ganas de jugar al casamentero.


End file.
